


Save You Tonight

by thosewhofall



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Dark, Kidnapping, M/M, Recovery, depression!fic, sebastian's kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosewhofall/pseuds/thosewhofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has been trained for years how to handle the day this came. But he didn't expect it to break him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for newspringrain on tumblr! I'm also sick as shit and I don't even know if this is good holy shit I can't stop sneezing.

Sebastian knew it was only a matter of time before this kind of thing happened. It’s one of those situations that his father had told him was a possibility. He’d put away a lot of criminals in his day, and eventually they’d be out of prison and they might come after him. He’d been trained to defend himself, if they didn’t have a weapon, and to give in if they do. They’d extract a ransom, rather than kill him, it would give the police and Sebastian’s father time to get to him, to find him, and to make sure that he was okay. He’d get through it, he’d been assured, because that was how this world worked. He knew his being gay had disappointed his father because in his father’s eyes it had made him weak, the weakest link in the Smythe family.

Really, he knew it was just an excuse for his father to treat him like shit when he didn’t deserve it. He might have internalized it a bit, that might have been why he’d let so many people use him, his body, like he was nothing. He lied behind a pretty smile and told everyone it was okay because it made him feel good but that was a lie. He just did it because for a few moments he felt like he was important to someone.

And then Hunter came along and changed everything. Because in a way that no one had ever managed to grasp, Hunter held Sebastian down, and he made him see what he was, that he was a person, that he was important. Hunter made Sebastian feel wanted, feel beautiful, feel loved. Hunter really, above all else, made Sebastian _feel._ And that was more than he had ever achieved before. Sebastian lived his life pretending to be numb and then falling apart when no one was looking. Hunter didn’t let him. Hunter was always looking.

Hunter was looking when they took Sebastian. Hunter was looking when the man with a gun stopped them on the way back to Hunter’s car. “You’re Smythe’s boy.” He had said, his eye twitching and Sebastian had known it was going to happen, but wished it hadn’t. Hunter had shifted in front of Sebastian, just a little, just enough to make a statement without belittling Sebastian. “Your daddy’s been pulling some strings to keep my brothers in the slammer.” The gun was pointed, shakily, at Sebastian’s chest. “Tell your boyfriend to step down, or I’ll shoot him and you can watch him die before you come with us.”

There were three other men around them, each with a gun of their own. Hunter looked back at Sebastian, who had gone pale white and silent. “You won’t touch him.” Sebastian said, swallowing, much braver on the outside than he felt on the inside.

“Bas…”

“Hunter, don’t.” Sebastian whispered. “Agree not to touch him and I’ll come with you.” He kept his head high, refusing to let him bring him down.

“Fine, your boytoy is safe. Grab him boys.” The leader grinned, “Be a good boy now, blondie, don’t get in the way. Our gripe is with this one’s daddy, not you.”

“Sebastian.” Hunter reached for him as he was restrained. “What…?”

“Call my dad, Hunter.” Sebastian said softly, defeated, “Just call him.” His blue eyes found Hunter’s, “I’ll be okay.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, pretty boy.” They tugged him into a car and left, Hunter too in shock to call.

Once he did, it was 911 that he called, not the office of States Attorney Christian Smythe. And then he sunk down against the fender of his car, his cell phone resting against his mouth, his body curled into a ball as he shook, because Sebastian had been taken. By men. With guns. And he hadn’t protested and Hunter couldn’t stop them. He could save Sebastian over and over again from the demons that haunted him when they were internalized, but from real people, he couldn’t save Sebastian.

And he’d never really found a way to save Sebastian from the way that his father treated him.

\--

Sebastian isn’t really sure how he gets through the three days of torture he endures. It isn’t pain, pain he could have handled. It’s the isolation. It’s him being thrown in a room with his hands bound and not given food or spoken to for three days. He’s like that when they find him, curled in the corner, breathing shallowly, wishing he could sleep but too terrified to do so. They could have hit him, or cut him or anything, but leaving him alone, completely alone, it just gave him too much time to think.

Think about his father and how despite what he tried to do, he’d never be good enough for him. It didn’t matter that he’d been accepted into Stanford Poli-Sci program with a pre-law tracking. It didn’t matter that he’d be graduating second in his class at Dalton, it didn’t matter that he’d done everything his father had ever asked of him; including go with the kidnappers that had taken him. None of it mattered because he was gay.

And then there was Hunter, who had never allowed Sebastian to make himself out to be anything less than what Hunter saw him as; brilliant, beautiful, a challenge. Hunter had shown Sebastian how to love, how to care,  and in Hunter’s arms, Sebastian had begun to heal.

\--

He doesn’t say a word to anyone at first. For the first twenty four hours, it’s because his throat hurts and they get him to drink and take some antibiotics and electrolyte supplements. But he still doesn’t talk. He doesn’t even look at his father or his mother. Both of them fawn all over him, chasing out reporters who want to talk about the recovery of the State Attorney’s boy. He doesn’t even give them the time of day, curling back onto his side and closing his eyes. He’s going to wake up and it’s all going to be a dream.

He knows why Hunter isn’t there. Why he can’t be there. Because no one can know that Hunter is gay, because where Sebastian is brave and stands up to his parents, Hunter is strong in other ways, but would never be able to handle the repercussions of telling his parents that he has a boyfriend. Even if that boyfriend is the brave State Attorney’s son who survived an armed kidnapping.

So he doesn’t expect it when he feels a body slide into the bed behind him well after visiting hours are done. Nobody would pull that, not to get him to try to talk, not his mother or father who can barely stand to touch him. So he knows it has to be Hunter, and instead of relief it comes out a choked cry, and he feels a warm hand on his face,  and a soft ‘shh’ against the back of his neck. “You’re safe now.” Hunter whispered.

Sebastian turned around, facing him with terrified, pent up tears in his eyes, “Hunter.” His voice is gruff from disuse and he buries his face against his shoulder, “I didn’t…I was never.” His breath is coming in harsh sobs now and Hunter presses a finger to his lips.

“You made it through it. And you’re here. And I’m here. And we’re gonna get through this.” He smiled, “You’re alive.”

“Your dad.”

“My dad will get over it.” Hunter whispered. “You need me right now.” And it wasn’t a lie. In the two minutes that Hunter had been there, Sebastian had shown emotion and spoken, two things he hadn’t since he’d been taken. His hands were also balled in the front of Hunter’s shirt and his head was pressed against his shoulder.

“I was afraid they were going to kill me and you were going to be alone.” Sebastian admitted softly, letting out a breathy sob, “Or they were going to leave me there with my thoughts all alone and…and…” His lip quivered. “I was so afraid.”

Hunter ran a hand through Sebastian’s hair, “Well hush up now.” He said softly, playfully, “You’re safe and you’re here and I’m here.” He glanced down, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian’s forehead. “You’re safe and I’m never, ever going to let someone do that to you ever again.” It was a promise whispered in the night.

But it made Sebastian feel more secure than any of the training his father had ever given him.


End file.
